Some Things Never Change
by x-Blueberry-Muffin-x
Summary: Set in the future with Betty reflecting back on what she missed out on with one Gio Rossi.What will happen when their paths cross AGAIN! A/N: ON HIATUS
1. Alone

**Some Things Never Change**

**A/N: Hello one and all ****:) This is my way of dealing with episode 4.18! I started this story with the intention of making it about 5/6 chapters long but it can actually stand by itself I think. I'm debating whether or not to add what I intended to… I'll see how this goes down first.**

**I own nothing! If I did 4.18 would have been a lot different!**

Some things never change. Unfortunately for Betty Suarez London winters belonged in that category. It had been yet another bleak and miserable day as the bustling city edged ever closer to Christmas Day and Betty's team at Meade's London office was working over time in order to get the January issue put to bed (an industry term but she liked it).

Minutes slowly trickled into hours as the final touches were put to _Just Be, _the UK's hottest new magazine thanks to a perfect blend of real life every day issues to absurd extremes, she even managed to squeeze in a fashion section - fashion had been good to her after all.

It had been 18 years ago that she had made the decision to quit Mode for good and relocate across the pond. Daniel begged, pleaded and…well nobody should ever know how far he was willing to go… to keep her with him in New York but this was something she had to do.

It was scary…no, downright terrifying… but just a year later she left her old life behind and headed back to London, the place where she met her sandwich guy all those years ago completely by chance. He set her on the right path and for that she would be forever grateful and, although she would never admit it to anyone but herself, slightly heart broken that he had moved on.

But all of that was in the past! He was happy, he was married and he was successful. All he, or indeed anyone, could ever ask from life.

Betty too had everything she had ever dreamed of…everything except one. She had never settled down. Life just always seemed to get in the way and in all honesty men frightened her! Around Betty they tended to go a little crazy.

Walter it seemed got out early and escaped the curse of Betty relatively unharmed, although she had heard he'd taken a lot of therapy workshops and now kept butterflies…

Matt, on his return from Africa, once again professed his love for her but their time apart had only succeeded in distancing the two of them. It barely lasted a month and last she heard he had around 7 children all to different mothers.

Jesse also went off the rails. He wrote a string of songs clearly aimed at one Ms. Suarez and posted them on every single one of his networking sites. Betty swiftly removed him from her contacts.

Daniel…well he never really loved her in _that_ way but for a while he thought he did. It drove him completely insane and in the end it was thanks to Amanda he got over his little crush. Betty didn't like to think of what she must have done to help him get over it…all she knows is it involved handcuffs and whipped cream.

As for Henry…the less said about him the better! It involved courts and restraining orders, a long and messy process she tried to block from her mind.

An assortment of suitors all bewitched by the girl in braces. Even today she still had an effect on all of them…all except him. All except Gio.

It hurt to remember him, to feel the sting of a missed opportunity and suffer an eternity of 'what ifs' but such is life. No point in dwelling on it. She honestly didn't dwell on it all the time. A little…now and then…not much but just the right amount. It's only natural right?

She had drifted off into her own little world for a moment and didn't even notice the finished article lying on her desk awaiting her signature.

"Um…Ms. Suarez?" her assistant Jessica whispered hesitantly, not really wanting to wake her boss up from whatever daydream she was in.

Betty shook her head and glanced blankly at Jessica.

"We need you to sign off on this and then we're good to go." she offered a weak smile, desperately hoping she wasn't in trouble.

Without putting any thought to it Betty scrawled her signature across the document, not even bothering to look at it.

Jessica hadn't moved. She stared at her boss in astonishment at her lack of interest. Betty was always so meticulous from the front cover to the last full stop. What had distracted her so?

"I hope," she began delicately, not sure whether or not to continue, "I hope nothing is wrong Ms. You don't seem quite yourself today."

"It's just been one of those days Jess." Betty smiled back at her, a sadness glittering in her eyes. "Get off home to that lovely little boy of yours and have a very merry Christmas."

Jessica still didn't move as she genuinely began to worry for the woman she saw before her, always so strong and confident, now seemingly broken.

Betty chuckled a little but her laughter held no happiness.

"I'll be fine. I was just thinking about…the past. You know how Christmas just gets you that way somehow? It's such a great time of year but it's always tinged with a little sadness."

"I understand." she whispered. And she did. It was about this time of year Jessica always remembered her father who she lost ten years ago but now, at Christmas, it always felt as fresh as though it were yesterday and she knew all too well the best way to deal with it. A little alone time.

"Goodnight Miss and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas."

"Thanks Jess and I've told you a million times to call me Betty!" she smiled at her again, a little more sincerely this time. "Tomorrow I'll be on a plane back home and all this silly nostalgia stuff will be behind me. See you in 2029!"

With that Jessica left and Betty turned to face the window. She glanced out across the city, watching the many lights glittering in the darkness and her eye traced the familiar skyline to her favourite sight.

The London Eye.

Still, after all this time, she felt the despair she felt that night when he told her he was engaged. He joked that it hurt a little that she couldn't have him anymore. He was completely wrong of course. It didn't hurt a little.

It hurt a lot!

Today was his anniversary. Not his and Betty's but Gio's and Angela's.

In the many years that had passed since she read about their union in the paper she had never learned how to deal with this day.

Tonight was to be no exception.

With heavy heart she reached for her glass of mulled wine and toasted towards the huge wheel, wishing beyond all hope that it had been her. It should have been her.

This was how she spent every December 18th.

Some things never change.


	2. Surprises

**A/N: A little long and it takes a while to get into this one I think but I do hope you keep with it…**

**Obviously you'll be replacing the (dot) with a . **

**Betty's dress : http://www(dot)monsoon(dot)co(dot)uk/Evening-Dresses/Maritius-Dress/invt/65229637&bklist=icat,5,shop,women,dresses,eveningdresses**

**Amanda's dress : http://www(dot)monsoon(dot)co(dot)uk/Evening-Dresses/Tiffin-Dress/invt/65235153&bklist=icat,5,shop,women,dresses,eveningdresses **

One uneventful plane ride later, well uneventful if you just ignored the "mild" turbulence which honestly didn't have Betty clutching for the rosary beads her Papi liked her to have with her on every trip, and she was home. The city felt strange to her because London was where she belonged now but New York always had that special something about it, that something you just can't quite put your finger on but you can feel it. The feeling of being back home.

Hilda wanted her to call her when she got to the airport so that Bobby could come pick her up but after last years…incident…she thought a cab would be the safer option. Although she politely told Hilda she didn't want to trouble anyone.

It was around 7pm when she finally arrived at the familiar front gate. For a moment she stood there just taking it all in, remembering times gone by, savouring the moment before she would be attacked by several (she lost count after number 5) nieces and nephews all excited to see their aunt Betty.

She walked through the front door, prepared to be sabotaged but all she was greeted with was an empty room with some balloons and the traditional welcome home banner they always brought out for her return.

"Hello?"

She heard a bunch of pans rattling as they fell to the floor followed by shuffling as her old Papi came out to greet her.

"Mija!" he cried, throwing his arms wide welcoming her into his embrace.

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly, so happy to see him again.

"Where is everyone? Normally I can't get through the door for you guys." she chuckled lightly presuming they were hiding and just waiting to jump on her or had gone out to get food and drink for what would be a night to remember.

Her father's face was serious now as he frowned.

"Sorry Betty, it's just me and you. They've all gone out to see Austin's latest production-opening night, you see."

"Oh" she said, trying not to sound too disappointed. Why was she even disappointed? Seems she failed to realise just how much she loved her usual big welcome home.

"They know how you don't like a fuss."

"Yeah I hate that…" she trailed off towards the end, slightly down-hearted.

He wasn't going to ask her, for he wanted nothing more than to spend the whole night catching up with his daughter , but seeing the disappointed look on her face at her rather lukewarm welcome he thought it might cheer her up.

"If it isn't too much trouble mija, I'd like to ask you to do something for me tonight."

"Name it dad"

"You know how Daniel usually invites me along to that charity dinner of his…the um…you know the one that…the uh" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

_The one for cancer_

"I know the one." she smiled sadly at him, not being able to say the word out loud herself.

"Well he invited me along again this year and I turned him down because you were coming home tonight. But," he sighed heavily, " I feel guilty for not being there. Like it's an insult to your mother's memory."

"Dad…" Betty cut across him but Ignacio raised his hands to stop her.

"I want you to be there for her Betty."

"And leave you stuck here alone? No way dad! You gave up tonight for me so I'm not going to turn around and walk out on you."

"Betty every year Daniel asks you to come too and you're never here for it. He even moved it forward by a week, as far forward as he could move it, in the hope that you would come. You never make enough time for him anymore and I know he misses you. Please do this for him, for me and most importantly for your mother."

Betty stared at him, mouth agape. She really didn't have an answer for him and realised that it would give her the chance to catch up with old friends, friends she rarely had time for anymore. But still she was determined not to leave him. She opened her mouth to argue once again but he moved forwards, grasped her hands in his and silenced her with one word.

"Please."

If she was lost before, she certainly couldn't find a response after that.

"Ok" she whispered quietly and turned to go get ready.

As she touched up her make up and searched for the perfect outfit her father's words about not making time for Daniel echoed in her mind. She thought of what she had become; a complete workaholic who only saw her family for a week at Christmas time and didn't really have any friends to speak of back in London. That is what had become of the once social butterfly known as Betty Suarez. It was something she had never admitted to herself before but as she stared in the mirror she could see it, the years of hard work etched into her furrowed brow, no smile and all sparkle gone. Ambition had completely consumed her and left her successful but very much alone at the age of 46.

Shaking her head she woke from her reverie and pushing those horrible thoughts to the back of her mind she slipped on a luxurious silky blue gown, with a brightly colour sequin embellished bust detail. She decided against doing anything to her hair, allowing it to fall in curly cascades which stopped just past her shoulders. With one last glance in the mirror she slicked on a glossy nude lip-gloss, grabbed a pair of gold heels and headed for the stairs, shoving on the shoes as she descended.

"You look stunning mija" Ignacio thought she always did but tonight she truly was a vision. Age and hard work had not withered her beauty and she looked every inch the image of success. Radiant.

"Thanks Papi" she said as she reached over to kiss him on the cheek before being broken apart by the cab driver honking for her to hurry up.

She dashed out the door as Ignacio waved after her and just before she shut the door he hastily added that he'd told Daniel she'd be there. Betty laughed quietly to herself knowing that even if Daniel didn't know she was coming, he'd make room for her.

She told the driver the address and they began to speed towards her destination, Betty sitting in the back still smiling inwardly at the thought of seeing old friends and happy that she could do this for her mom.

New Year was still over a week away but she had already make her resolution, right there in the back of the cab, that from now on work came second and tonight was the start of the new Betty who, ironically enough, was the old Betty.

Stepping out into the cool night air there was a palpable feeling of anticipation and excitement. She proudly walked up the front steps into a large, elegant hallway, decorated with chandeliers, antiques and white marble. Quite breathtaking.

As she looked around the room and became all too aware of her blatant lack of partner and hastily went to find Daniel to keep her company - apparently he preferred to take his mom to this event rather than a date.

His familiar posture and sharp silvery grey suit stood out amidst a sea of black tuxedos and Betty rushed as gracefully as she could across the room to see her old friend.

She crept up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands while crying out the traditional "GUESS WHO?!"

Daniel laughed as he pulled her hands away from his face and turned to look at her.

"Betty it's so good to see you!" he exclaimed, lifting her by the waist and twirling her around in a tight hug. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you" she blushed. "It has been far too long Daniel. I'm sorry the only contact we seem to have these days is via email and normally it's all work, work, work! I promise you I'm going to change that." She smiled up at him, delighted that he was just as happy to see her as she was to see him.

Suddenly a bell chimed, echoing in the cavernous entrance way alerting the guests to take their seats for dinner.

Daniel held out his arm to Betty which she accepted graciously and he led her towards a very important looking, yet empty table.

"Here we are Betty" he said, pulling her chair out for her.

"When did you become such a gent?" she giggled.

"All down to the love of a good woman Betty." he laughed.

Startled by his reply Betty's face whipped up from her napkin, smile gone.

"Woman? You're dating again?" she enquired, perplexed for Daniel had never really been serious with anyone since Molly…the odd fling and his usual casual thing with Amanda but that was nothing new!

"Yeah, someone you may remember actually," he replied with a cheeky smile, "Here she is."

Amanda Tanen who looked as flawless now as she did when Betty last saw her a few years back, strolled towards the table in a sexy little mink coloured dress that still managed to be effortlessly classy. She just stood there hand on hip, yawning exaggeratedly with her left hand. "Oh I'm soooo tired tonight." She cast a sneaky glance towards Betty.

"Amanda!" her voice came out rather falsetto in her surprise at the new love of Daniel's life. "It's really good to see you again."

She got to her feet and made towards her to hug her but instead Amanda held out her hand to Betty.

"A little formal but ok…" said Betty shaking her hand. Her left hand. Who shakes with their left hand?

That's when she saw it, glistening on her ring finger. A huge hunk of diamond, a single stone with a platinum band. Betty's eyes widened in shock as she squealed "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Finally Suarez! I thought I was going to have to wrap my hand in a taco for you to notice." She brushed casually past Betty to take her seat beside Daniel.

That's when Betty noticed the two other empty seats at their table.

Settling herself back down in her seat, she couldn't help but feel a little pain at the thought that Daniel and Amanda, two friends she always imagined would share bachelorhood with her, had now found each other. She couldn't be happier for them but a little monster of the green variety was dancing around in the pit of her stomach.

Would she be the only one to end up completely alone?

As the couple sat canoodling beside her Betty glanced around awkwardly, not really sure where to look. It was only when she saw Amanda's hand move from the table and slip underneath it that she felt she had to intervene.

"So," she began, a little too eagerly, "will your mom be joining us tonight Daniel? Or Marc and Cliff? God, it's been so long since I saw all of them too. You know, much as I love London I do feel like I'm…" She stopped mid sentence noticing that their attention had been drawn away from each other and from Betty. She followed their gaze and there he was.

The first time she had seen him in 18 years.

Giovanni Rossi.

He wasn't alone.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun! Like I said, a little slow but I did give you Gio :)**

**Also I may mess up the ages a little. I'm taking Betty as 26 and Gio as 28 in London Calling which makes them 44 and 46 now. But please do forgive me if I slip up somewhere or with any other characters.**


	3. Again

**A/N:****Dress reference for Gio's date - http://www(dot)topshop(dot)com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=19551&storeId=12556&categoryId=151405&parent_category_rn=42344&productId=1663812&langId=-1**

It seemed as though the whole room went silent just for that moment as the two almost lovers stared at each other.

After what felt like the longest time he finally broke the silence as he breathed, almost sighed, the word "Betty."

"Gio" she exclaimed, using that similar all too eager voice from before.

Neither of them knew where to go from here. Daniel's eyes flickered between Betty and Gio cursing himself for not remembering that he would be sharing their table. Gio's date was smiling clearly unaware of what was going on but surely feeling the tension in the air. Amanda…well she was positively bobbing up and down with excitement in her chair.

"Good to see you again." She finally managed to blurt out as she extended her hand towards him. He accepted it, thankful that she broke the ice, and he brought his left hand up to gently rest against the back of hers. They stayed like that for a little longer than necessary, Betty staring down at her hand enclosed within his. As she looked up to meet his eyes Gio shook his head slightly and ended their contact.

A little cough from just behind him reminded him that he was being incredibly rude.

"Sorry," he said, "Betty this is my…"

"Mia" she said, finishing his sentence for him while stretching across the table to greet Betty with a hand shake.

"It's…uh…nice to meet you." Betty said through a grin which stretched from ear to ear.

"If you're going to pretend to be genuine here you really should wipe that smile off your face Chuckles." said Amanda who was sniggering in the corner, clearly enjoying herself and the complimentary champagne a little too much.

"Amanda why don't you and I go show Mia the silent auction? She looks like the kinda girl who'd love a photo shoot for the next issue, don't you think?"

He wasn't far wrong. In fact, this girl, this date, this…Mia of Gio's was so beautiful that she wouldn't have to bid to be in Mode. She was shorter than your average model, curvier by all means but she would outshine any of the coat hangers in the famous fashion magazine hands down. Her long blonde hair was tied back into an elegant bun, her eyes framed with smoky golden colours accentuating her huge hazel eyes and she wore a simple one shouldered dress of pure white with a small cluster of sequin detailing. A jolt of pure envy shot through Betty for the second time that night but this was something more than that, something deeper.

Hatred.

This woman, this terribly young woman (mid-life crisis time for Gio?) undoubtedly held a special place in his heart. It was blatant from the way he looked at her for it was a look of sheer, unconditional love.

Wrong though it is to grudge the one you love happiness she hated them both for caring for one another; for having one another.

He was her Gio…always would be.

"Lovely to meet you Betty. I've heard so much about you and I'm a big fan of your work." A broad and thoroughly genuine smile spread across her face. "We'll catch up later I hope."

She allowed herself to be led away by Daniel as Amanda toasted after her saying, "That's how it should be done Suarez!"

"Amanda!" Daniel shouted at her from across the room and rather reluctantly she tottered off after him.

As Betty watched her go she could hear a little light laughter coming from behind her. She turned to see Gio still standing there looking slightly awkward but smiling none the less.

She decided to sit back down for she could feel her legs trembling at the very sight of him, her heart a flutter. He wore a grey suit which perfectly emphasised what was clearly a well looked after body underneath. His shirt was a pale blue, almost white which set the backdrop for a navy blue tie. Forty six years old but still entirely capable of rendering her speechless. He was quite simply beautiful.

Betty had to remind herself that she and Gio were in the past now…ancient history. Besides, he made it clear before that she was no longer the one he wanted. He also had a date! A date who wasn't the wife she'd read about all those years ago. It was a story she was keen to coax out of him…subtly of course.

"Well what can I say Suarez? You look…" he paused searching for just the right word, "good."

Good? That was it?

"Um…thanks…" Awkward silence. Again! He was hovering, she hated that. Back in her life for 5 minutes and already getting on her nerves.

"Are you ever going to take a seat Gio?"

He complied.

"So Ms. Big Time Magazine Editor, how is life in merry old England treating you?"

"Good," Ugh! That pathetic word was being branded about a lot. The kind of lame word you use when you don't know what else to say. "Yeah things are going goo…well. Things are going well. Great job, nice apartment…can't really ask for much more." She finished with a smile which even she didn't believe.

"I'm glad things worked out for you. Interesting magazine title though, _Just Be_" said Gio, a mischievous smile playing about his lips- the one that always wound Betty up.

"Meaning?"

"Nothing, nothing…just didn't realise how much of an impact I had on you Mode Girl."

"How typical of you to take credit for something that happened years after you left my life." He was making her flustered,as usual!

"I left your life? Betty I think you'll find it was the other way around! You're the one who immigrated, not me."

"Don't flatter yourself Rossi! I didn't leave because of you." _Well…not just because of you._

"I just wish you'd called B." he finished sadly, anguish visible in his face.

Her heart softened at the sight of his pain but she was angry. How dare he blame all of this on her! He was the one who said they couldn't be friends, he was the one who annoyed her…endlessly, he was the one who found someone else.

"You realise that phone thing works two ways, right? And how am I still a Mode Girl?" she finished, her voice raising in anger as she remembered his previous comment.

Gio's eyes narrowed, clearly hurt yet irritated by her reaction as he opened his heart to her.

"Because only a Mode Girl would think being successful is all you can ask for in life…and they're ridiculously fake around other women they see as a threat. Luckily Mia is just too polite to notice!"

Betty flushed but instead of raising her voice she lowered it to no more than a deadly whisper.

" Don't make me laugh Gio! Why would I see some trashy blonde as a threat to me? Where did you pick this one up? Junior High? She's young enough to be your daughter!"

"For the first time tonight you're right Suarez! She is young enough to be my daughter!" His eyes bore into hers and from the look of absolute fury glistening in his eyes she suddenly understood.

She swallowed hard and he knew he had won.

Just then the trio returned from the silent auction, Amanda leading the way, eager to see if she had missed anything.

"Come here sweetie, I don't think I introduced you properly earlier ." Mia went to Gio's side and he placed his arm around her.

"Betty this is my daughter, Mia Rossi. Seventeen years young and the image of her perfect mother." He smiled at her proudly, lost in a moment with his beautiful daughter.

Betty, however, saw red as she heard him discuss his perfect family. Perfect wife, perfect daughter, perfect life. Everything she wanted and never had. But where was his perfect little wife now?

She got to her feet, seething as Amanda watched on while chucking peanuts in her mouth as though she were watching a movie.

"Well if she's such a perfect wife Gio then where is she tonight?"

Silence.

It was deafening, echoing around the room as all eyes did indeed turn towards them this time.

Gio's face was frozen in horror, eyes wide and glistening with something other than anger…tears? He looked completely destroyed. Even Amanda had stopped chewing.

Without saying a word nor casting one final glance in Betty's direction he left, taking his daughter with him by the hand.

A quiet murmur broke out amongst the onlookers as Betty stood there unable to move. She should feel triumphant - at last she had won a war of words with Gio! But why did she feel like she'd just broke his heart…again. She knew that look all too well.

Daniel and Amanda stared at her open mouthed and shocked by her outburst.

"What?" Betty asked. She knew something was wrong but why were they staring at her like she'd just...

_Oh no…_

She looked down at the table and saw the heading on the menu: **The Annual Meade Charity Fundraiser - together we can beat cancer.**

Her eyes flashed back up to meet Daniel's.

He said it simply. No long winded explanation nor rant about how insensitive she had been.

"Angela died three years ago Betty."

Gio's pain was hers.

She too felt like her own heart had been ripped from its chest.

Again.

**A/N: Angst much? R&R and I'll give out some of Gio's black and white cookies :)**

**Also my vision of Angela is Holly Willoughby...google her. Gio deserves someone that is so lovely and pretty! Mia is very like her mum apart from her eyes and her hair is naturally Gio's colour :)**


	4. Conflicted

She stayed for the meal for Daniel's sake, although she wished she hadn't for he spent the entire night apologising for not telling her of Angela's death.

She wished to God he'd stop reminding her of what she had just done.

"You just seemed to have moved on and were always so caught up with work…I didn't really think it would…bother you."

Finally she snapped.

"You do realise that I was very close to Gio."

"Yeah, you were close to him. Past tense."

"It still seems like the kinda thing you should bring up." Betty grumbled, her eyes narrowed but almost instantly they softened. "I'm sorry Daniel, I shouldn't be blaming you for this. It's my fault…entirely my fault." She could feel her voice break as the look on Gio's face came unbidden to the front of her memory.

Hot tears were threatening to spill from her eyes and so she decided to say goodnight to Amanda and Daniel, who insisted on ordering her a cab.

"Don't beat yourself up too much." he said as he hugged her and opened the car door for her.

She offered him a weak smile but made no promises.

Lying curled up in bed later that night Betty fought to rid herself of the image of Gio's tortured face…again! Why did she always have a habit of breaking his heart? It didn't matter that she didn't know about his wife's passing for her words were born out of bitterness and spite. Even if she had known she could not justify being so cruel. If his wife really had just up and left him would that have made it any better? NO!

The hours slowly trickled past but sleep evaded her the entire night. Eventually at around 6:15 she gave in, showered and dressed and poured herself a large cup of coffee.

She sat and drummed her fingers against the boiling hot mug as her conscious nagged her incessantly.

"Enough!" she cried out to the empty room.

Distraction.

That was exactly what she needed.

A nice walk somewhere and she knew the perfect place…

Betty knelt down beside her mother's grave, adjusting the small figurines and gifts from Rosa's many grandchildren and adding a new bunch of white lilies to replace the old ones, only just beginning to wilt.

"Hi mom," she whispered, her breath blowing out in an icy cloud before her.

"Just thought I'd come visit you…take my mind of things. Hope that maybe you've got some answers for me."

Silence.

Betty laughed lightly as she played with a small fray on her scarf.

"As usual you're right. I should really figure this one out for myself," she paused and decided maybe things would be clearer if she voiced her thoughts out loud to the world's best secret keepers, " So you probably saw what I said to Gio…I know, I know I should never speak to anyone like that…he just makes me so mad sometimes that I can't help myself! He brings out the worst in me…" she thought for a moment, "and the best. Mom, it killed me that he moved on, that what he felt for me just …disappeared. It still doesn't make it right but I was just jealous and I thought since he was there with Mia that she was obviously the new girlfriend…so I just assumed his wife had…" She sighed heavily. "Silly of me really, who on earth would leave a guy like Gio? I just wish he could know how sorry I am and understand that I'm clearly just turning into a bitter old woman!"

It was so early in the morning that Betty had just presumed she was alone. Little did she know that two rows behind her and perfectly within earshot, was Gio.

Just like Betty he couldn't sleep after the previous nights…event. It was for this reason he found himself at the cemetery so early that morning. He only ever visited at this hour when he was particularly lost, like when he would wake in the middle of the night and reach out for his wife only to find she was no longer there.

Of course he had seen her enter through the wrought iron gates and hastily make her way to her mother's grave and deciding he wasn't quite up to her apologies and begging he too knelt down by the grave he was visiting, obscuring him from her view.

He had heard every word. Every heartfelt syllable that she so desperately spoke to her mom and his heart went out to her, as it always did, but he was hurt. Like a wounded animal licking his wounds, he needed to be alone. Deep down he knew he had no real reason to be so angry with her, for she clearly had no idea of his wife's death and her sorrow was on show for all the silent world to see but that rage was still there. The pain and the hurt. Like his wife had died all over again.

Her words to her mother slowly dissolved into silence and for the first time since he had seen her he felt the urge to go to her and tell her it was okay. To hold her in his arms again.

The thought startled him and he bowed his head before his wife's grave. How could he have such thoughts while she lay cold and still beneath his feet?

What did these thoughts mean?

_Nothing...you're past all that Rossi._

Was it possible he was starting to feel again?

_Will that ever be possible after a woman such as Ange?_

Was it possible he was starting to feel for her again?

His eyes closed in torment as he whispered a breathy "Please God not again!"

A barely audible sigh escaped him as Gio dared to glance up once more only to see Betty scurrying away towards the gates, entering back into the land of the living.

He noticed that he was scowling at her retreating figure.

_Yeah, you're pretty pissed at her...just because she's sorry doesn't make it okay. _

But in the deepest corner of his soul a tiny light flickered-love like he had for Betty never truly died, it may glow a little dimmer but it doesn't go out. Not ever.

He was mad,he was hurt and maybe just a little bit glad to have her back in his life...regardless of the situation they were in.

Every fibre of his being was conflicted! Any contact he would have with her right at that moment would either result in homicide or passionate sex.

Honestly, both options seemed perfectly feasible.

Both options seemed perfectly terrifying.


	5. Forever?

**A/N: Why did I set this at Christmas time? I think I'm loosing it a bit =P **

**Also slight side note and you don't really need to know this but Hilda named all of her kids (apart from her only girl) after celebrities she thought were cute-don't tell Bobby! So we have Justin (Timberlake-I'm sure she did it for that!), Enrique (Iglesias) , Robert (Twilight anyone?) , Michael (Bublé), Zac (Efron) and Freddy (guess who!) ;)**

Like many other families, Christmas Day was the most important day of the year in the Suarez household. It always began with a bunch of screaming kids bouncing on your bed telling you to get up, morning mass where everyone tried to outdo each other with their new clothes and a huge dinner which could easily have fed the entire street.

All in all the day had gone without a hitch…except when Freddy realised his twin sister Rosa had received two more gifts than he had, the result being world war III involving some left over vegetables from dinner and Freddy somehow ending up covered in gravy. Rosa's alibi seemed to check out but Rob always did look out for his little sister.

It was later that night that she felt it. The youngest kids were tucked up in bed, Elena and Ignacio were curled up together on the sofa, Justin and Austin were washing the dishes and Hilda and Bobby were squabbling over which DVD they should watch, Everyone in a couple, in their own little world. Even Enrique, Rob and Michael had gone to visit their girlfriends-now that really depressed her!

"Betty will you tell him that we suffered Die Hard last Christmas because of him!" shrieked Hilda.

"You like Die Hard!"

"Not at Christmas!"

"Why the hell not? They're at a Christmas party in it aren't they?"

"Oh yeah positively Miracle of thirty friggin' fourth Street!"

Not really wanting to get involved in a conversation which clearly didn't include her anyway…and not really in the mood to play the happy singleton while surrounded by couples, Betty wished them all goodnight and went to bed.

Another few hours of tossing and turning in a vain attempt to find sleep had to be better than being asked yet again why she was _still _(why did they always put so much emphasis on the still?) single.

Or maybe not.

As soon as she closed her eyes there he was. That last look on his face still tormented her and it killed her to think of the pain she had brought to him.

In the early days after their last meeting in London she had the odd fling but nothing ever came close to what she had with Gio.

She ached, physically ached to have him hold her once more. What she wouldn't give to have him tell her that he loved her and have him make her his from now until forever.

She knew that their chance at forever ended long ago.

Tears streamed down her face as she crushed her head into her pillow to stifle her cries.

Forever was over.

…

Not too far across town another big family had celebrated Christmas in much the same way…only without the flying vegetable, gravy shower incident-a frying pan was Antonella's missile of choice and her fiancé had a rather large lump on his head which proved just how effective it was. Mama Rossi didn't find it the slightest bit funny but her husband and sons found it highly entertaining…deserved even.

Once things had finally calmed down Gio found himself all alone surrounded by happy couples just like a certain Mode Girl

_Former Mode Girl_, he corrected although after their latest meeting she seemed to be the biggest bitch that place had ever spawned.

After hours of begging Mia had been given permission to visit her boyfriend's house-after he had made sure his parents were home and the door to Leo's bedroom would remain open at all times.

He thought of a few years ago, when he too had a beautiful woman beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, her luscious blonde hair tickling his face.

"I'm going to head to bed guys. Make sure Mia is home by 11 Marco! If she's not…"

"Grab the baseball bat and show him nobody messes with my niece?" he joked.

Gio couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds good to me but wake me first!"

Although in Gio's head…it really didn't seem like such a bad idea.

He was always a bit fidgety in bed but that night every possible sleeping position just did not work for him. He sat up for the 4th time and punched his pillow attempting to…well it made sense to Gio.

"Come on you piece of crap! Work with me here!"

Again and again he pounded his fist into the already over-fluffed pillow.

"Why…" THUD "…does…" THUD "…nothing…" THUD "…ever…" THUD "…WORK FOR ME?!"

Collapsing onto his bed a silent tear trickled down his face as he too muffled his anguish in the softness of his pillow.

At first his mind was solely on Angela, the woman he had spent the most amazing 15 years with even though the last 2 torturous years were filled with chemotherapy and radiotherapy…and for what? Only to have her taken away!

But then another picture flashed before his eyes.

Betty.

"No, no, NO!" he squeezed his eyes shut as though hoping to pop the image from his head.

"I can't do this again" he whimpered into his pillow.

His heart had been broken too many times before and he would be damned before he'd let himself get caught up in the Suarez drama again. She had her chance and in the end he wasn't good enough for her…what would stop her changing her mind again this time?

Angela and Mia were his girls...his _only_ girls and they always would be.

He firmly resolved that he was done with Betty.

Their forever was over.

**A/N: Angst overload! A bit of a filler chapter I think but had to be done so we can get back to London...let's see what that brings :)**


	6. Leo

**A/N: The way I was going things were going to move way too fast so we're not quite headed back to London yet. Betty postponed her flight back ;)**

Who was she kidding when she decided on an 8am jog in the park? She couldn't tell if she was breathless from her short run or from the icy chill enveloping the city. Bent over hands on her knees she panted trying to catch her breath.

_Worst. Idea. EVER!_

"Betty?"

The voice from behind startled her, all questions of why the hell she was out there in the first place gone.

"Is that…" she squinted at him, trying to make sure it really was..."Matt?"

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders at her.

Awkward silence.

"So you're back in New York?" she eventually managed.

"Yeah…got back about 5 months after you left."

Silence again. That weird I've not seen you in so long but I know you so well silence. Difficult one to combat.

"I have to say you look great Betty. Just as beautiful as the day I left"

"Thanks" She shuffled from one foot to the other, "You look good too."

He really wasn't making that much of an effort to make conversation so why should she bother?

But she saw that glint in his eye, the one she knew so well. He still had feelings for her after all this time and it took her slightly aback. Since he never followed her to London on his return she just assumed that too much time had passed for anything to happen again.

Did she want anything to happen again?

Spinster. No children. Workaholic. Too busy for family and friends. Yeah the epitaph wasn't looking too good.

It was clear what he wanted to ask her but didn't dare. His…reputation was well known and the 7 kids by 7 mothers thing was a lot of baggage. Perhaps so much so that he had just stopped trying to find someone.

Perhaps it was lack of air getting to her brain or the fact that he clearly still liked her…maybe even a hint of desperation.

_No I'm not desperate! I've had my chances…I just don't take them._

Perhaps she just didn't want to be alone anymore. He didn't either.

As he clearly wasn't going to do the honours she did it for him.

"Well…uh why don't you call me sometime. We could catch up."

"Yeah that sounds great!" He was a little over enthusiastic but at least he was keen. "Why don't you…nah it's a bit soon and you're probably bu…"

"No tell me what you were going to say." She hated people who started saying something then just stopped halfway through like that!

"Well it's my…" he cleared his throat slightly, " my eldest son…he turns 18 today…I'm actually just on my way to pick up some balloons for the party. He pretends he's not into that sort of thing anymore but you never really grow out of that do you?"

She laughed, genuinely laughed for the first time. "Are you trying to ask me to go to the party? Because if you are, you really are going the looong way about it."

He joined in her laughter. "Yeah that is what I was trying…and failing to say."

She stared at him expectantly.

"So…" he looked puzzled.

"I want you to ask me properly this time." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Betty Suarez would you do me the great honour of…" It was a joke but the words seemed to hang heavily in the air, "…umm…accompanying me to my son's party?"

Ignoring what would hopefully be their last awkward moment together she agreed.

"Come over to my place-still the same apartment- about 8 and we'll get a cab. Sound good?"

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it." She smiled at him warmly, appreciating the seemingly resolved tension between them.

"It's going to be an awesome party" the crinkle of a frown appeared between his brows, "although I'd rather we didn't invite the mini Mussolini!"

Laughing out loud she asked who on earth he was talking about.

"Oh just his girlfriend's dad! Scary guy when it comes to his daughter. I think Andrea had to invite him just to get the poor girl to come to the party!"

"Well that's just how fathers are with their daughters, right?"

Another uncomfortable moment passed between them.

"I feel like I should mention this to you before tonight. I mean I'm not saying this is the start of anything or that it means anything…I just don't want…"

"Spit it out Matt, Papi will send the search party out if I'm not back before 12" she teased.

"Since we broke up I have been in a few…relationships and I…"

"Have kids? I kinda guessed that from the fact that the party you're taking me to is for your son."

_Am I starting to sound really obnoxious?_

"I have 5 kids."

"Not 7?" It was out before she could stop it.

"My reputation precedes me, huh?"

"Oh Matt I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out that way."

"It's fine Betty don't worry."

Back to the awkwardness.

Sensing this was a good place to leave things he opened his arms to her and she limply entered into his embrace slightly hesitant but pleasantly surprised by how much she enjoyed the familiarity.

"See you at 8 then" he said when they broke apart.

"8 it is"

Matt threw one last smile Betty's way and headed out in search of balloons.

"Wait! Matt!" she called after him.

"Yeah?"

"What's your son's name? Can't show up at a party without a card at the very least!"

A proud father smile crept onto his face.

"Leo. His name's Leo"

**A/N: Just f.y.i -Andrea is Leo's mum. Italics are Betty's thought-obvious maybe but just so we're clear.**

**LEO will be having his party next chapter.**


	7. Hope

**A/N: I don't normally do this but I absolutely feel the need to right now! I'm dedicating this one to bg Roman and Marg for being absolute stars and really encouraging me to keep going with this. **

**It's quite a long chapter but I think the end is worth it ;)**

He _said _it would be nice and cosy to sit in a distant corner. He _said _he'd be right back. He _said _he was just going to get her something to drink. He _said _he wouldn't abandon her. He _says _a lot of things - it's the following through part he has difficulty with.

Twenty minutes later, no drink, no Matt-just Betty sat alone at a table in one of the darkest spots in the hall.

Great!

She got out her phone and started texting. Tonight she was that girl, the one you often see, stuck in the corner pretending to be doing something while everyone else is off enjoying themselves. It was just like being back in junior high waiting for someone to ask her to dance.

No, no, NO! That made her think of…someone she'd rather not think about.

One exhausted phonebook list of people to send pointless messages to later she cast her eye around the hall. Now what? She began drumming her fingers on the table, head slouched against her hand, bored out of her mind. Where had he got to?

Thirty-eight minutes later a rather disgruntled looking Matt appeared from amongst the throng of head banging teenagers - she really was getting old, this music was driving her crazy.

"Where the hell…"

He stopped her in her tracks. "I'm so sorry Betty. Leo's girlfriend's dad wanted…a word. Talk about over protective!"

It didn't really seem like a good enough excuse for leaving her by herself for so long but she let it slide. He'd spent the whole cab ride warning her about this guy - every man's worst nightmare when it came to his daughter apparently. Betty listened attentively but found it quite…sweet. Okay, maybe threatening Leo with the use of a meat grinder on a certain part of his…anatomy if he dared to look at his daughter the wrong way was a bit much but at least he cared.

"So where are these drinks?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed. "I'm such an idiot. Totally lost track of why I'd even gone over there in the first place. I'm sorry about this Betty."

Sorry again! It was a word he'd thrown around a lot tonight because he was simply trying far too hard.

It was a bit...well, boring.

As he left she began to glance around the room again and that was when she saw him.

"Gio" she whispered to herself.

At once, almost as if he'd heard her over the deafening din, he glanced in her direction.

It might have been dark but she could quite clearly see his eyes rolling and a no doubt exasperated sigh escape his lips.

_Maybe I should just leave it. I hurt him…badly. I don't deserve to talk to him._

Then a little voice, that really annoying sickly sweet little voice of reason in the back of her mind gave her the words of encouragement she needed.

_But he does deserve an apology_

A little way across the hall he silently prayed she wouldn't speak to him.

"Aw crap she's coming over" Gio exclaimed rather loudly to his 'date'.

"Who is?" asked Antonella, straining her eyes through the darkness. "Oh my god, it's Braces!"

She sounded way too happy about this for Gio's liking so he shot her his killer stare. The one normally reserved for boyfriends…or Braces.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't like me calling her that."

"Are you serious? I have told you how much of a complete bitch she was to me the other night, right? I really don't care what you call her! I know I've thought of quite a few new names for her, the heartless fu-"

Antonella clamped a hand over his mouth. "There are kids present bro"

"Oh please, they probably know more cuss words than you and I put together."

He lost himself in their little debate and completely forgot what started it in the first pace. The reason was closing in on him but it didn't escape Antonella's notice.

She threw her hand over his mouth again to shut him up. He mumbled a muffled "what was that for?"

"Betty at 2 o'clock," she said, before removing her hand from his mouth and moving closer to his ear to whisper, "don't break her heart Gio."

Astonished her just sat there, staring at her as she walked off.

He wasn't alone for long.

"Gio," She was nervous, fidgeting with a delicate gold necklace that was long enough to cascade over the cleavage of her coral coloured dress.

_Why does she always make it so hard for me to not want her?_, he thought to himself.

"Do you mind if I…?" she motioned towards the empty chair beside him.

"Suit yourself." Short, sharp replies, he decided.

"I…I wanted to talk to you about…you know, the other night." Her voice, already filled with uncertainty, trailed off towards the end. But he was sure as hell going to make her sweat this one out.

No reply.

"Gio?"

"Yes?" He didn't even look at her.

Realising exactly what game he was playing she heaved a huge sigh and went for it.

"I owe you an apology for what I said. I was completely out of line and it doesn't matter that I didn't know about your wife's…" His eyes betrayed him and snapped round to meet hers, "passing because what I said was just plain spiteful and totally uncalled for."

She looked at him hopefully, evidently waiting for a reply. In truth she wasn't actually looking for him to forgive her. She wanted it, more than anything she wanted him to accept her apology, but all she was really looking for was acknowledgement, to know that she had admitted her fault to him.

He merely looked away from her. _Cold Rossi, ice cold…_why does your conscience always tell you exactly what you don't want to hear? She deserved this!

"Gio, I'm not expecting miracle here. I just want you to know how sorry I am" He could hear her voice begin to tremble but still he stared at the dance floor, no longer really paying attention to where Mia or the Idiot were.

It all became too much for her and hot, salty tears began to flow freely down her face taking her mascara along with them. "Gio can you please just look at me?" Without thinking she reached out her hand to rest on his knee but he pulled it out of her reach as though her touch burned him.

She'd had enough.

She ran from his side and seconds later he saw Matt manoeuvring his way swiftly through the crowd towards her, having seen her flee, visibly upset.

Was she here with him?

This really was between him and Betty - no need for Hartley to get involved!

He rushed after them, unaware of why he felt the need not to let them be alone together. He just didn't want Hartley thinking he could intervene like that, right?

In the hallway Matt was trying in vain to put his arms around a distraught Betty. She was holding him at arms length, insisting she would be okay and to go back to the party.

"I think you should do as the lady says Hartley."

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do _Rossi? _Besides, I saw Betty with you just before she ended up like this! Last thing I'm going to do is leave her alone with you again. I take it you two have history." Betty and Gio glanced at each other as Matt stared at Gio.

So she'd never told Matt about him…that hurt far more than it should have. He brushed the feeling aside-what did it matter?

Again he looked at Betty who looked expectantly back at him through watery eyes. "Matt?" she sniffled, " Can you give us five minutes?"

He looked utterly bewildered and entirely reluctant to leave her…and let Gio win!

"Please" she whispered, not meeting his eye.

Looking slightly dejected he walked away although he threw the odd glance over his shoulder until he was out of sight.

It all went quiet.

Gio stared at the floor not really sure what to do now and realising he had completely gone against his promise to himself.

"I really am sorry Gio." She couldn't bear the silence any longer.

His eyes, his treacherous eyes found their way to her tear stained face. He felt a slight jolt in his stomach at the thought that he was the reason for the sight before him. But the anger was still there.

"It's just a word Suarez."

"But Gio, I…"

"I know you're sorry but it doesn't quite make up for the fact that you opened that big trap of yours! It insults me," he began walking towards her, "to think that you thought I'd go out with someone who is clearly young enough to be my daughter." He was getting very close to her. "You called my daughter a trashy blonde, you insulted my dead wife's memory…I know I know you hadn't heard." He added the last part in answer to the beginning of her protest, they were dangerously close now, " But more importantly it pisses me off that you didn't even know Angela, and you just assumed we fell apart, you thought she'd left me or I'd left her or whatever. You never saw us together Suarez. We loved each other completely." His face was inches from hers now, he could feel her unsteady breathing brushing against his face. The echo of his last words hung heavily in the air and the stricken look on Betty's face just spurred Gio on. "Does that hurt? Knowing how much we loved each other?" Her eyes flashed with pain and anger. He was pushing all the right buttons but she was so shocked she just stared at him, lost for words.

Sensing the advantage he pressed on.

"Does it pain you to know that it was bliss?" He started walking forward again, forcing her to step backwards.

"Are you jealous that you've never had that?" Further and further back until she hit the wall.

"Does it kill you to know that it could have been _you_?" He had finally hit the nerve. He had barely finished his sentence but she had raised her hand to him, ready to strike.

Having already experience a good slap from her all those years ago he anticipated her action and caught her by the wrist. "Not this time Suarez" he whispered in a deadly, icy tone. She struggled to break free, bringing her other hand up in a desperate attempt to loosen his grip but he merely grabbed her again and pinned her against the wall, her arms held just slightly above her head.

They were closer now than ever before, noses almost touching, enveloped in their own little bubble filled with anger, hurt and desire. Both of them were breathing heavily as they stared at each other, desperate not to be the first to look away. Neither of them would admit it, but nobody else could make them feel this way. Only Gio and Betty were capable of causing each other to feel this absolute rage and overwhelming need at the same time. When they were together it was like rubbing two sticks of dynamite against each other, deadly and explosive - they ignited each other's passion.

A mere few seconds passed in silence only broken by their laboured breathing, both of them resolutely refusing to look away. Then something happened, setting their spark into a burning flame.

Betty's tensed body relaxed in his grip, her eyes still laden with tears but they held a certain yearning.

For the first time since his wife's death his heart leapt at the sight of the woman in his arms, the sound of her short, sharp breaths almost too much to take. He couldn't bring himself to loosen his grip on her.

Abandoning everything, all thought and logic, he crashed his lips heavily against hers, crushing them with his anger. Despite her shock she made no protest, kissing him back just as fiercely. It was as though they were pouring all their hurt and fury into each other, dissolving their chaotic emotions in a passionate embrace. It was a hungry kiss that spoke of long unfulfilled desires. He never once let go of her wrists, enjoying the feeling of having complete power over her after years of being under her spell but she certainly did not complain, in fact she willingly complied to every movement he made.

When they finally broke apart, after what felt like both an eternity and a matter of seconds at the same time, neither of them looked at each other. They felt raw and exposed, like they had seen into they very depths of each other's souls.

Wordlessly he let go of her wrists and made his way back to the hall, not daring to look back for fear of what he might do next. She made no attempt to call after him. Instead she straightened herself up and went to tidy herself up in the bathroom before leaving, texting Matt only when she was a safe distance away from the venue to know he couldn't reach her.

Later that night as she lay in bed she pressed her fingers to her lips, a poor substitute for Gio. She wasn't quite sure what had happened between them or why but at that moment she had no desire to question it.

He had provoked her, teased her and, frankly, been downright evil towards her.

But he kissed all of that anger away.

She knew she shouldn't do it but she couldn't help herself - she dared to hope.

She hoped that he could forgive her.

She hoped that they could move on from this.

She hoped that the kiss they shared would not be their last.

She hoped that he might love again.

She hoped that he might love _her _again.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Indifferent? Let me know :) **


	8. Nella

**A/N: I just find Nella funny :) We're slowing down a little from the…action ;) of the last chapter. But you never know, it might get a little hot in here again ;) This one is for B for her awesome review on the last chapter!**

The morning after the night before.

Not generally a very pleasant experience but usually testimony to a fun filled night…usually.

Gio sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen pouring over the morning paper while really not taking a word of it in. His head was abuzz with what had happened the previous evening-why he had gone to the stupid party in the first place, why he chose to bring Nella who bugged him about Betty the whole night, why _she _had to be there-as if he wasn't haunted by her enough these days…why he kissed her! He cringed a little, scrunching the paper in his hands in frustration. He really needed to get a grip.

Just as he was about to lose himself in another private conversation with his conscience entitled, why were you such an ass to Betty last night?, Mia drifted into the kitchen in a floaty little dress, hastily grabbing what looked like a breakfast to go.

Once she had finished packing her bag and putting on her blazer she stood still, waiting for him to respond.

Nothing, his eyes were fixed, unmoving on his newspaper.

"Okay," she sighed, "what is it?"

"Hmm?" he replied, a little crinkle appeared between his brow but he was still focused on his paper.

"What's up?"

Finally he looked up at her.

"Umm…nothing Mimi…I'm good. Why do you ask?"

"Well first of all you didn't say good morning when I walked into the room. You haven't noticed that I'm clearly getting ready to go out and you haven't warned me I'll catch my death of cold in this outfit. In other words" she breathed in then added all in one breath, "who are you and what have you done with my dad?" she giggled.

"I'm not that bad!" he protested.

"Oh yes you are! Spanish Inquisition wherever I go."

"Well at least I care. You know some fathers just let…"

She cut across his well rehearsed speech, "…their daughters go out until all hours, with God knows who, wearing no more than a t-shirt which somehow passes for a dress these days."

He scowled.

"Oh I remember that little speech only from the big brother point of view" Antonella had just entered the room.

"Remind me why I let you stay over? You're meant to be on my side"

"Because you're my awesome big brother who happens to have a spare room…and it was cheaper because you had someone to split the cab fare with."

"Anyway I'm going to head off. Catch you later." said Mia.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there missy! We've not covered the who, the where and the when will you be back yet" said Gio.

"Leo. His house. Around 6 because we're going over to Grandma and Grandpa's for dinner. See ya!"

She was out the door before he could intervene.

"So, spill it" said Antonella as soon as Mia was out of earshot.

"What?"

"I saw you and Bra…Betty last night."

His heart sank.

"I warned you not to break her heart, idiot! She was in tears."

A wash of relief swept through him. She hadn't seen the kiss.

"Well…you know what, she deserves it. She's been nothing but a heartless…."

"Oh please, cut the crap Gio! We all know why she was such a bitch to you at the charity dinner."

Was he missing something that everyone else could blatantly see? Or was this another one of those female intuition things?

"Do enlighten us lesser mortals then, Nella."

"She still cares for you! I had a feeling about it when you told me what she'd said and then last night…I could just tell. Love does something to a woman Gio, you just know."

"So, she likes me and she thought insulting me would help win me over?"

"No dunderhead, she was jealous! That's why she said those things. Sure, it wouldn't help win you over but jealousy and love are a lethal combo-makes you say all kind of crap. Well you should know! I had to listen to it all through the Egg Salad era."

"I was not jealous of Henry!"

"The very fact that you can now call him by his real name proves my point. He's no longer a threat, now he's Henry."

In some really odd way this was all beginning to make sense but in truth he had no idea how it made him feel. Did he care that she still cared?

"Thing is, I think you might still like her too even though you put your big, fat foot in it last night!"

"What have you been smoking Nella? I'm well over that and besides I wouldn't do that to Ange."

"Gio you do remember that letter she left you?"

Her final words to him in written form:

_Don't mourn me forever Gio. Don't forget to live. Don't forget to love again._

He could recite that letter perfectly, he had every dot of an 'i' and cross of a 't' memorised.

"I do have more evidence though." She was grinning triumphantly.

Finally he put his paper down and folded his arms. "Present your case."

"Firstly, you let Mia leave without reminding her of the pepper spray you put in her bag. Secondly, I'm a woman and your sister and I just know. Last but not least, did you really think I wouldn't be spying on you last night?"

_Damn it!_

Deciding defence mode was the best option he scowled at her, a glare he'd learned from his father. "What the hell did you think you were playing at spying on me like that?"

"I told you not to break her heart knowing full well you'd do something stupid! It was for your own good."

"Look, I know you think you've got this all figured out but you're way off the mark. She and I are over" he couldn't even bring himself to say her name, scared of the feelings the very thought of her were beginning to stir in him. "That kiss…it meant nothing."

_Who are you trying to kid here Rossi?_

"Oh my God you frenched her!" Antonella was laughing now, eyes wide in shock and...did he detect a hint of delight?

Utterly perplexed he struggled to get his words out. "Well, yeah I…what…?how do you…?YOU SAID YOU WERE WATCHING!"

"Well I had to say that or you'd never tell me what really went on."

He looked positively mutinous but she knew he'd get over it. Gio just couldn't stand someone getting the better of him and Antonella was one of the only ones capable of doing just that…but Betty did it best of all, a fact which Antonella knew. A fact which secretly made her pray they'd finally get it together.

"Anyway," she said, crunching a piece of toast, "I better run or I'll be late." Sure he'd be fine in a few hours but she still had the feeling it was better that she left. Fast!

"Late for what?" he asked, frowning at his paper he'd picked back up. Apparently he was just going to ignore what had happened. Antonella could play that game.

"Damn, thought I'd get out without facing the Inquisition today." she replied.

"You know it scares me that my daughter is turning into you."

"You love it." She chuckled, " See you tonight."

The door snapped shut with a resounding bang.

Silence.

Silence seemed to surround him these days, enveloping him in loneliness. He'd vowed he'd never love again after Angela was taken from him and now here he was, kissing an ex- girlfriend, if you could even call her that, only 3 years after her death.

It just didn't seem right.

But he was conflicted because deep down he knew that there was something there, much as it killed him to admit it…and concede that Nella was right.

In truth, he wasn't terribly bothered about the fact that she had just completely played him. Okay, he was a little pissed because she'd never let it go, but at least he could talk to her about it if he needed to.

Still he'd let her think he was angry for a while, just to try and get his own back a little.

But in all seriousness she had given him a lot to think about, so much so that he had to give in. He had kissed Suarez for a reason other just to stop her standing there gawking at him.

Over and over he tossed the idea that he might not actually hate her around in his head until he settled on a theory.

You always feel something for your first love.

It just doesn't go away.

Time to raise the white flag - there was a tiny little part of his heart, battered and bruised though it was, that bore the name Betty.

It belonged solely to her.

Yet he wasn't quite sure he was ready to give it back to her and allow it to grow.

For the first time since he'd heard the word 'cancer' he was afraid. Letting someone in again only left the door wide open for heartache.

Questions raced through his mind, bombarding his conscience with an onslaught of doubt: Was it too soon? Would she hate him after he was so cruel last night? Would she break his heart again?

It was true that he wanted to love again , to move on and fulfil Angela's last wish but he just didn't think he could go through love again. It had taught him nothing but pain and he was not ready to deal with that.

Part of him doubted he ever would be.

A fragile heart twice shattered yearns to be whole again but Gio felt sure that the pieces wouldn't fit together anymore.

Perhaps surrendering to loneliness is the coward's way out.

A lifetime alone seemed pretty brave to Gio.

He was torn between solitude and a path which would either lead to heaven or to hell.

He just wasn't quite ready to make that choice.

Not yet.


	9. Words

**A/N: From one hilarious sister to another…although Hilda didn't turn out as funny as I would have liked in this one. Oh well...**

Betty really wasn't in the mood for lunch with her sister because she knew for a fact that as soon as Hilda saw her she'd know something had happened the previous night. Right now she just wanted that kiss all to herself. She had to savour it for the hope she'd found the night before had all but trickled away.

But as she only had a few days left with her family, even though it was against her better judgement, she decided against cancelling. After all, she was turning over a new leaf and from now on family and friends, not that she had many left, came first.

She barely had time to open the menu but Hilda gave her that look, that irritating, all-knowing look.

"What?" Betty said, trying to avoid showing any signs to confirm Hilda's 'something happened last night theory'.

"You've got a look about you."

"Meaning?"

"Please! You think you could share a house with me for all those years and I wouldn't know that look. Something happened with you last night."

"Well, yeah. I went on a…date with Matt."

"Hmm."

"Hmm? What does hmm mean?"

"Hmm...I don't believe that was it. You've got that I scored look."

Was it just Betty or did she say that a little too loud?

"HILDA!" shrieked Betty, drawing even more attention to their little table. She smiled falsely around and then continued in a hushed whisper "I did not score last night."

"Maybe you didn't go that far…" She said, not bothering to lower her voice, squinting one eye closed as though trying so see the answer written on Betty's face.

"Will you stop it! It was nothing." Betty tried to cover her face with the menu.

"So it was something then."

"I didn't say that!" she replied, blushing furiously.

"Well it has to be something for it to be nothing." Betty gave her a perplexed look but she went on anyway, "Also actions speak louder than words Betty and hiding behind that menu is doing you no favours! Let me see…you didn't sleep with Matt," Betty flinched slightly at the mention of Matt's name and this did not go unnoticed by Hilda. She folded her arms triumphantly on the table. "In fact, I bet this had nothing to do with Matt at all."

Betty's eyes shot up from the menu she wasn't really reading.

Hilda laughed, "Oh my god Betty you make this far too easy. Seriously, it isn't even that much fun anymore"

"Well then why don't you give it a rest if I'm boring you?"

"Oh no I still want to know who. I just want you to put up a better fight, Mama Hilda needs a challenge."

"Are you really going back to the Mamma Hilda thing?"

"Are you really that lame at changing the subject?"

Betty glared at Hilda across the table as she persisted.

"So, no sex, no Matt…but I'm guessing you got some action last night."

Hilda noticed that Betty's eyes had stopped moving across the menu. Bingo!

"I bet you kissed someone."

Again Betty's eyes flew up from the menu. "How the hell…?"

"It's a gift." said Hilda, winking at Betty.

"It's a pain in the ass."

"Now the question is…who did you kiss?"

"Hilda, can we please just leave it at that. No big deal and just F.Y.I he kissed me."

Choosing to completely ignore her Hilda continued, "You're not the type to kiss someone you've just met at a party when you're already on a date…of sorts. That means it had to be someone you already know…"

Why did Betty not get this gift? Oh yeah, Hilda always told her the juicy details of her conquests even when Betty didn't want to know.

As Hilda stared at the ceiling as though watching ideas floating in mid-air, Betty subconsciously let out a deep sigh and rested her forehead in her hand.

She wasn't frustrated with Hilda's little game-she was used to it by now- nor was annoyed that in a few seconds Hilda was bound to get the truth out of her.

She sighed because her little flicker of hope she had the night before had completely gone. The more she tried to keep their kiss to herself the more she realised she only wanted to hold onto it because deep down a niggling little voice was telling her that kiss was their last kiss. It was something that often happened to Betty these days, her optimism was becoming increasingly consumed by pessimism.

Her sigh did not go unnoticed either.

"Gio" she said quietly.

Betty didn't even bother to look up.

"So, you kissed Gio last night"

"He kissed me." Betty corrected her and then, out of the blue, another little spark of hope shot back through her. He kissed her. Not the other way around. Her head was spinning. What did this mean? She didn't want an overly positive or ridiculously negative response,but these two extremes seemed to be all she was capable of right now. Gio always had a way of doing this to her. She wanted honesty and perhaps Hilda could give her that.

Surprisingly Hilda offered the situation a lot of respect. She wasn't gloating that she'd worked it out nor was she laughing at her.

"I'm a little shocked he kissed you after…you know"

"After I put my foot in it?" said Betty, finishing the sentence Hilda didn't know how to end.

"Well…yeah. He sounded really pissed."

"He was, maybe still is. It was quite a…um…an angry…kiss" She said, blushing at the memory.

"Now that is sexy!"

"There's the Hilda I know!" Betty said, laughing but with little emotion or effort.

"You want my advice?" asked Hilda, returning once again to sensible agony aunt mode.

Betty nodded as thoughts of Gio swirled around in her head. The little girl inside her was sitting picking petals off a flower; he loves me, he loves me not…

"Tricky situation but the way I see it, you upset him and made him angry…which conflicted with the feelings he clearly still has for you et voila you get one sexy angry kiss, no doubt shoved up against a wall."

"How does he clearly still have feelings for me? He can barely even look at me and that kiss was just…animalistic. It didn't actually mean anything to him. We have history and that's why it happened." She paused as she remembered the way his lips pressed hard against hers as she was pinned against the wall…_how the hell did Hilda get that bit right too?_

"Not buying that Betty. In fact, I'd say if you hadn't pissed him off the other night then we'd have spent today with you blushing as I managed to get every little gory detail about your night with Gio out of you."

"HILDA"

"Just saying" She replied, with her hands held innocently in the air.

As Hilda set about deciding on her order Betty's mind started to wander, thinking about that imaginary night. Could Hilda possibly be right? In her head the idea that Gio still cared just about added up but Betty was all too aware that that could be the hormones talking. Why did Hilda have to bring a night with Gio up?

Just to clear things up and to try to take her mind off…other things, Betty decided to ask Hilda to answer her hopes...and fears.

"Do you think he could ever love me again?"

The question caught Hilda by surprise and it saddened her to see the longing in her sister's eyes.

Happily she gave her honest opinion:

"A love like that doesn't ever really go away Betty."

Those were the words of comfort she needed and the pessimistic Betty who had started to take over her life was thwarted as her sister reignited that little spark of faith.

But what she really needed, what she craved most of all was to hear those words come from the man himself.

She hoped he would say "I forgive you."

She wanted him to say "I miss you."

She needed him to say "I love you."


	10. Unexpected

**A/N: You owe the Mexican Revolution for this chapter - I either study that or get on with this…I stand by my choice ;)**

**P.S - I'm completely ignoring the whole Daniel left for London thing although he did give Willie Mode but now he sits in Bradford's chair.**

Daniel was putting the finishing touches to the plans for his New Year's Eve party, in other words he was capping the limit on Amanda's credit cards - last time he left her in charge of party planning.

He was so excited that this would be their first party together as a newly engaged couple, so excited that Betty was in the door and sitting in front of him with a broad smile on her face before he even realised she was there.

He knew that look.

He sighed and folded his arms as he leaned back in his plush leather chair, a much comfier fit than his old Mode chair he thought.

"What?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth in mock offence, "Well good morning to you too! What do you mean, 'what'? Can't a friend just pop by for a little chat and, oh I don't know" She held a cream cheese bagel towards him, still smiling proudly, "your favourite bagel."

"Two things are wrong with this picture. One you never just pop by and two you're smiling way too much and your voice is going all girly and cutesy. That means you're after something."

He smirked at her as she frowned realising that even though she hardly saw people from home these days they all seemed to know her far too well. Daniel triumphantly snatched the bagel from her as Betty got round to why she was really there.

"Okay so I may be after a little favour, tiny, barely even a favour because I know you won't mind."

"Ugh, make that three things wrong with this picture."

"What? I haven't said anything yet!" She protested.

"No but this bagel is awful. You better up your bribe." He was still grinning at her, he loved nothing more than winding Betty up.

"I'll tell you where Amanda has hidden a shiny new credit card."

Daniel scowled, he realised his new wife would certainly keep him on his toes. "Deal."

"Well…Hilda had this idea and I'm not really sure it's a smart move but I thought 'what the hell?' Things can't exactly get any worse, can they? I mean, he's your friend too so I don't see why you wouldn't…"

"Uh…why are you so nervous about asking me something? You don't usually get this worked up."

"I'm not worked up I'm just trying to explain to you why I think…"

He laughed at her. "You've been rehearsing this haven't you? Stop rambling and just spit it out."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Daniel fleetingly worried she was about to ask him for a kidney or something equally as huge.

"CanyouaskGiotoyourpartytomorrownight?!"

"In English?"

She sighed as though frustrated that he hadn't understood a perfectly clear request.

"Can you" she pointed to him, "ask Gio" she didn't know it but a little smile spread across her face, "to your party" she showed him some classic dad dance moves with her arms, "tomorrow night?"

"Oh…"He was avoiding eye contact, or as Betty knew it, hiding something.

"What's wrong? I thought you and Gio were friends now?"

"We are yeah, but...I don't know Betty maybe it isn't such a good idea. He was so cut up about last week and…" He trailed off towards the end not sure whether or not to continue.

"No point in hiding it Daniel just say what you have to say."

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat. "I hate to be blunt about it but…I already asked Gio…" again he paused before continuing "and he said no."

He was watching her hesitantly as a look of sadness swept across her face. The words were left unspoken but she knew exactly what Daniel had neglected to mention. Gio had asked if Betty would be there before he declined. Both of them sat in silence for a moment as this ugly little truth hung in the air between them.

An awkward moment passed between them before Betty suddenly stood up and in a rather high, falsetto voice mumbled something about it not being a big deal and thanked him anyway.

"See you tomorrow." He called after her as she bustled from the room waving her hand absentmindedly behind her.

_Damn it_, he'd forgotten to ask about the credit card.

………

New Year's Eve was decidedly Betty's least favourite holiday. Nothing quite like happy couples all around you kissing as they bring in the New Year to make you feel like an old spinster.

Her instinct begged her not to go but being the new Betty she wanted one last night with her friends before she jetted off back to London. Gio was not going to ruin this one for her. She decided on one of her favourite outfits, a figure hugging, one shouldered coral dress that always made her feel a million dollars. Teamed with some shiny gold heels, she was ready to take on 2029.

Together with Hilda, Bobby, Justin and Austin she walked confidently towards the doors of the trendy new club Daniel had hired solely for Meade and associates to celebrate the new year. Once inside Justin and Austin decided to immediately hit the dance floor while Hilda and Bobby went to fetch drinks, leaving Betty to go and greet their host. Alone. Why did she always end up alone?

Suddenly she felt rather uneasy and exposed in a sea of attractive young up and comers in the magazine business. More noticeably, they all had dates. Betty was cursing herself for yet again refusing to listen to what her gut told her when she stumbled into an already tipsy Amanda who was wearing heels so high that Betty's was almost level with her over exposed bust.

"Buy a girl a drink before you head straight for dessert Suarez." She said, pointing towards her ample cleavage.

Choosing to ignore her Betty asked where Daniel was.

"Probably wandering around with a calculator trying to work out how much this party set him back. But never mind Daniel! I'm so glad you came Betty because I invited someone who, I think you'll really want to see." Amanda motioned over Betty's head, signalling that the very person she had to meet was right behind her.

A small spark of hope shot through Betty and a wide smile spread across her face as she turned around expectantly.

It was a shame she missed the mischievous glint in Amanda's eyes.

"Oh…Matt." She didn't even try to disguise her disappointment for there was no point. It was written all over her face, the spark gone from her eyes.

His reply was a simple "hi".

Another uncomfortable silence. They seemed to have a lot of those now.

"So, I tried to call you after what happened the other night." Betty stared at him blankly offering no explanation to her sudden absence that night.

"Any reason why you didn't return that call?" Their was a sadness in his eyes that Betty recognised instantly. It was the look she often saw in the mirror, the look of someone who had so much yet never had what they _truly _wanted. Guilt coursed through her as she realised just how unfair she had been to Matt that night, and indeed at that moment where she was still not really making an effort with him. Remembering her resolution to be a new Betty she offered him an apology.

"Oh Matt I'm so sorry about all of that. It's just with everything that happened with Gio that night," He made to interrupt but she cut across him, " no, no nothing terrible or anything we just have a lot of…history, as you put it. He caught me a little off guard, that's all." _Understatement _"Since then," she searched around the room as though hoping an excuse would jump out of the dancing crowd, "I just haven't felt up to talking to anyone. Just needed some alone time."

"I understand." He nodded and smiled as she stood there feeling horribly ashamed ofthe way she'd treated him. It was then that she decided to make the last night of 2028 all about Matt. Would she rather it were Gio beside her to celebrate a new year? Absolutely. But she owed Matt this one and so, pushing Gio to the back of her mind, as far back as he would go at least, she asked Matt if he wanted to dance.

Much to Betty's surprise the night passed by in a whirlwind of laughter and dancing and for the first time in more years than she could remember she was genuinely enjoying herself. Even thoughts of Gio had taken a back seat for most of the night. Matt, however, was the real shock of the evening as he gradually became much like the old Matt she once knew. Awkward silences were replaced with comfortable pauses often punctuated by exuberant laughter.

Then it came to that time of night where everyone began to countdown the seconds until the new year.

10...9...8...

Betty and Matt stood in the middle of the dance floor beside Hilda, Bobby, Amanda, Daniel, Justin and Austin. They were all challenging each other to see who could scream the numbers loudest - Amanda won, hands down.

7...6...5...

Suddenly the group seemed to naturally break apart into couples, leaving Betty and Matt alone as part of their own little couple.

4...3...2...

Betty and Matt had stopped counting now. Memories of times gone by flooded their minds as they stared intently at each other. Was this really going to happen?

1!

The noise of fireworks from outside could barely be heard above the din of cheering, party poppers and cries of people wishing each other a happy new year.

Unlike most couples it had happened after the end of the countdown. Just after midnight Betty threw caution to the wind and did something she rarely did. She made the first move, tilting her head and snaking her arms around his neck. Their lips met tenderly as the two were lost in a private moment amid the chaos that surrounded them. It didn't last long, and as they pulled apart Betty was shocked by her boldness. Matt wore a rather goofy smile looking like it was Christmas all over again as he reached out to draw her back into his embrace.

She wasn't quite sure why she did it but she fell willingly into his hug. No regrets.

Until she saw him.

Standing only a few feet away from her with a completely void expression was Gio. As their eyes met he lowered his gaze and hastily made his way back through the crowd.

Betty tore herself from Matt's arms but wherever he'd gone, he'd gone quickly for he was no longer in sight.

People were beginning to close in to chant the traditional Auld Lang Syne and Betty seized the opportunity to lose herself in the mêlée.

She raced towards the door as fast as she could just in time to see him retreating down the street. Realising she would make no real progress in her sparkly gold heels, she yanked them off and tore down the street after him.

"GIO! WAIT!"

Then he did something she never expected he'd do.

He stopped and turned to face her.

**A/N: I think we'll leave it there for today dear reader :)**


	11. Hurt

**A/N: Finally back after major technical hitch and mini nervous breakdown over exams :)**

**Apologies for the wait.**

Definitely not what she had expected.

She stood rooted to the spot unsure of what to say, cursing herself for giving chase without really thinking it through.

He didn't say a word to her, he merely stared, face expressionless, arms folded.

Suddenly, in the overwhelming silence that seemed to have enveloped the normally buzzing city street, she became very much aware of just how cold she was. No jacket, bare arms…no shoes!

A little shiver trembled over her body as she too folded her arms, more for warmth than anything else.

Words completely failed her. She felt betrayed by them, her once loyal companions.

What could she say? Did she even need to explain? They weren't exactly a couple even after the events of a few nights before.

"Is there a reason why you chased me down this street half naked Suarez?" he asked but still it was hard to tell what he was feeling from his tone.

"Well…I…It's just…" Several times she began to explain herself but the words escaped her.

Gio rolled his eyes and turned to walk away looking rather frustrated.

At least she was starting to see what he was feeling.

"Wait!" She said softly, reaching out her hand to touch his arm. She relished the feel of his leather jacket against her ice cold skin, taking solace in the warmth she felt that had nothing to do with the heat coming from Gio's body and everything to do with who she had touched.

Momentarily his eyes slipped to steal a glance at her hand before he brought them back up to meet hers. For a split second neither moved and there was a softness in his eyes that Betty had not seen for a long time. Eighteen years ago to be precise, when he had spoken words which would stay with her forever.

_"You'll always hold a special place in my heart, B."_

But as quickly as the light in his eyes came she saw it vanish and he snatched his arm from her touch.

The second time he had recoiled from her touch. Both times it was deserved. Both times it hurt like nothing else.

He knew perfectly well why she was there and he really didn't want to hear it. However, a little vindictive part of him, the part we all have lurking in the depths of our souls, wanted to watch her squirm.

"I'm sorry." Short and simple but it spoke volumes.

Gio's treacherous heart couldn't help but pound just that little bit harder in his chest but she'd hurt him. Again.

"It's interesting how all you ever seem to do is apologise. You're wasting your breath because I'm not interested in hearing it. You don't owe me an apology for what just happened. I really…" He closed the gap between them, "…couldn't…" His face was inches from hers, "…care…" Her mind was flooded with exactly what had happened the last time he did this " …less!" He practically spat the last word in her face before turning to leave and this time he refused to acknowledge her further pleas for him to stay.

She scurried after him down the street, all worries of frost bite completely gone and with a dull ache of disappointment that this time he had not kissed her.

Finally she ran and after getting a few steps in front, turned and halted him in his tracks. He sighed heavily, refusing to meet her eyes for fear that his might spill the truth of just how tormented he was at witnessing Betty and Matt's kiss.

"I told you, I don't want to hear it." He was whispering now, his voice not quite so confident, almost defeated sounding.

"I'm not going to say it." She replied, gazing at him intently, hoping to coax his gorgeous eyes to meet hers.

A comfortable silence fell between them but the air was heavy with history; hurt and 'what ifs' wrapping the two of them in their own little world.

"Why did you come tonight Gio?"

"Well I was invited!"

"You said you weren't coming. What made you change your mind?" She urged him on gently, desperately seeking answers.

It was odd that he had showed up after Daniel said he was so set against the idea. It puzzled her and caused that small glimmer of hope to resurface.

"A-I was invited, B-I'm not staying away from somewhere just because you might be there and C…" His eyes met hers this time and his words died in his throat. She always did this to him. Just when he thought he was out she pulled him right back in. Again he breathed another deep sigh, something clearly eating away at him but he didn't finish the sentence.

"What? What was the third reason?" She was hooked, sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for the resolution to a cliff-hanger.

"Forget it." His eyes looked anywhere but at her.

"No, I won't forget it. I want to know."

"What makes you think you have the right to know any of my business Suarez?" He replied in a slightly raised voice, anger beginning to ebb slowly into their conversation.

"I don't think I have a right to it. I'm asking you to tell me, I'm not demanding." She too, was becoming ever so slightly more aggressive in their debate.

"Oh, you're demanding all right! As usual everything has to be about you. You have a way of making everything about you and no-one else! Your career, your home life, your love life, even that girl Henry knocked up!You always have to get your way Suarez and that is why we never worked. I wouldn't let you walk all over me!"

Anger pulsed through her body like deadly venom. "I do not make everything about me! We didn't work because both you and Henry put too much pressure on me, then you decided you hated me and what was the last one? Oh yeah, you got engaged!"

He was livid and his sole aim was to hurt her in any way he could. The little devil on his shoulder offered him possible weapons but finally he decided on this.

"To the woman you could only dream of being." He spat the words at her out of spite and instantly, as often happens when you say exactly what you want to say, he regretted them. A look of devastation crossed her face as he hit exactly the right button.

At first she made no reply. Quite frankly Gio expected a slap and had already decided to let her away with it.

It cut her deep but her mind instantly reached for the cruellest taunt it could muster up. "I'm not the one spending the New Year alone!"

Silence rang in the street and even some party goers had stopped celebrating to witness their exchange. Both of them were battered and bruised. Both of them had had enough.

Wordlessly she turned and began to walk away. She had only moved a few paces when he decided to tell her the truth.

"It was you. You were the reason I cam tonight." He called after her, wishing he'd answered her in the first place instead of descending into yet another argument. She stopped momentarily but did not turn to look at him again.

Inwardly he wept, her slowly retreating form looking frail. It killed him to know that he was responsible for that.

It pained Betty to leave him that way and she hated herself for what she had said.

It was with great sorrow that the two of them realised that they both brought out the worst in each other and worst of all they knew just how good they could be.

In reality it wasn't even about the kiss, much as it hurt Gio. It wasn't even that Gio constantly told Betty just how much better Angela was. Their souls were lamenting the chance that they had missed and kept on missing. It ignited a bitterness that they were taking out on each other.

They both decided to sever all ties with the other.

No matter how much that hurt.

**A/N: I'm in a really angsty mood at the moment so I do apologise for all the doom and gloom…might be worth it eventually ;)**

**Also a few bits in here you'll recognise from the show...I don't own it :(**

**-_"You'll always hold a special place in my heart, B."_**

**-Just when he thought he was out she pulled him right back in**


	12. Options

**A/N: Bit of a wait for this one but exams are finally over! This one is for Marg as we're both missing our Gene Genie fix.**

The following day she was on a plane back to her adopted homeland. It was becoming increasingly difficult to leave her family these days; Papi was getting old, her friends were all moving on and she was missing out on her nieces and nephews growing up. But she took comfort in the fact that London was a long way away from Gio - 3459.34 miles to be precise. Having said that, she did spend a good part of the journey thinking about their latest…encounter to the point where she was grateful for the turbulence which took her mind off him every now and then.

Unfortunately she could not escape the happy couples greeting each other excitedly in the airport. Maybe an article about how inappropriate public displays of affection are was in order.

When she got back to her luxurious flat she collapsed heavily on the sofa, angrily flicking through television channels and listening to what felt like an endless list of messages on her answer machine. The last message was from Jessica saying the new magazine issue was ready to hit the stands and that a copy had been sent to her. Betty glanced at the mountain of mail she had to battle her way through when she arrived and sure enough there it was - a big white envelope with the company logo splashed across it.

Work had always been a good distraction in the past. Time to sit and pick fault with everything she'd worked so hard on last month.

She tore open the envelope and retrieved the magazine, printed on environmentally friendly paper of course so none of that gaudy glossy sheen to it. As usual she cast her eye over the features listed on the cover. They had been playing about with fonts lately and she wasn't sure she liked the new one, the old one had a much better feel to it. She reached for her notebook and pen and began to scribble down some ideas, starting with the return to the old font. Then she did her customary flick through the magazine, it was something she always did. She preferred to skim the articles and see what stood out and what didn't quite work before dissecting every word that had passed her initial inspection. On her usual trawl through the magazine something caught her eye.

Being based in London they were never short of new restaurants or exciting up and comers in the culinary world. Betty generally left the food people to their own devices as that particular section wasjust as meticulous about its articles as Betty was about the whole magazine…also she had been told before that she didn't even know how to order a sandwich properly.

But today was different. Fully expecting to flick past the section having given it another thumbs up she was stopped in her tracks by an image.

The image of a stupid smiling pickle.

"Are you kidding me?" she sighed, closing her eyes as though scared to look at the article as she massaged her temples.

After a few seconds spent pondering just how much God hated her she opened her eyes and glanced at the headline.

**_The New York Deli which is bound to tickle your pickle._**

She rolled her eyes. What a line!

Did she really want to read this?

She flipped the page only to see that the story continued on the next two pages. And again on the next two pages was an interview with the man in question.

Betty scribbled down a note in big capital letters about cutting the food section's page numbers!

Continuing on with the rest of the magazine she tried to push her desire to read the article to the back of her mind. It was a shame that this was the first issue of the new year as it was full of pieces on grabbing life with both hands and going after what you really want. Then there was a particularly interesting article suggesting that you only get three shots at true love in life - well that was bleak! But it did also state that at least one of those options would always be ready to drop everything for you - that was interesting, although given that she and Gio seemed incapable of even polite conversation she was willing to bet her graduation bunny on it that he wasn't that option.

Henry didn't bear thinking about anymore.

That left Matt.

She shook her head trying to escape from her daydream and rummaged back through the magazine to find Gio's article.

She intended to skim it but ended up devouring every word as though it was the last she would ever hear of him. The gist of the first few paragraphs was that he would be in London for a few months to open up a new deli thanks to the success of his many establishments across the U.S.

It was going to be called Hero Worship and a new logo was being introduced - a cartoon sandwich flexing its muscles.

A lump caught in her throat as she remembered one of her very earliest encounters with Gio.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered to the emptiness of her London pad.

Suddenly a sharp knock at the door jolted her from her reverie but she didn't move, not really sure she felt like seeing anyone. The visitor knocked again, rather more insistently this time but still she ignored it. Then she heard a familiar voice come from the other side of the door.

"Betty? Betty are you there? It's me, Matt."

The article she had just read about only getting three shots at love floated unbidden to her mind and something compelled her to answer the door.

He was standing with his arms stretched out, leaning on the door frame and even he looked shocked by his being there.

"Hi" he said through a huge smile.

"Hey" she smiled back at him, still a little saddened at the previous night's events.

"So, I don't really know why I thought this was a good idea but when you came back to the party last night you just seemed…off. Then I called round to see you this morning and your dad said you'd already left so…yeah, I should probably have taken the hint instead of trailing across the Atlantic, right?" He chuckled but she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"No, it's not that you didn't get the hint. I just…I don't know New Year makes me a little bit sad I guess. I did mean to call you before I left." In all honesty she had completely forgotten but had her mind not been so preoccupied she would have left things in a better place with him.

"Don't worry about it."

They both hovered awkwardly at the door until Betty realised how rude she was being and invited him in for a drink.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come out to dinner with me. I know, I know," he replied, seeing Betty look hesitant, "it doesn't have to mean anything Betty. Just two old friends catching up…properly."

Still Betty looked unsure. She glanced back at her empty flat and saw the magazine left open at Gio's article, the interview she had yet to read. She realised that anywhere had to be better than here. Alone.

"Unless you're too tired after all that travelling?" he was offering her an excuse, not wanting to push things but this was a new year and a new Betty after all and she wanted to stop making work her priority.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you although we might be pushing it a bit to actually find somewhere that will serve us at this hour."

"I'm all for take out on Trafalgar Square if we have to Betty."

They laughed and Betty grabbed her bag and coat she'd ditched at the door earlier and left with matt, her front door slamming shut with a resounding thud.

It was a shame that she didn't finish Gio's article.

She might have found something hidden in those words which meant that she had more than just one option.

**A/N: Remember that article Betty signed off on without looking? Should have paid more attention shouldn't she? ;)**


End file.
